Never Sunny Days
by Materia-Blade
Summary: Ranma gets a new pet. Heh... who knew clouds could be potty trained? (This fic came out to get over writers block but hopefully be the most funny fic I come up with.)


Overcoming a serious case of writers block on just about every one of my stories. I think this is quite possibly the most original Idea I've come up with yet!  
  
Prologue  
  
"My Pigtailed Goddess! Come into my arms and embrace me as I return home from my noble campain to destroy the sorcerer that bequeaths thy soul!!"  
  
I lay here on the grass now looking at Pet and it's brothers... thinking of those days when everything about my life was... well, very funny to everyone but me. Now that I look back it was funny. But I'm getting away from the story.  
  
Yes... this was the speach of an idiot. A quite common speech. But for once it actually did something good. It lead to the destruction and ultimatly, the death of the treeborne kettle girl.  
  
"..."  
  
Or to say that more plainly, "I GOT CURED!"   
  
Well, not really cured.  
  
I just finally found... well. That would be breaking the story. I'll start from the begining.  
  
Heh. I wish I hadn't been so dense back then. I didn't really think of it as that much of a curse by the time I had... done away with... Saffron. Especially not by the time I got Pet here.  
  
...  
  
Hmm. I'll be spending a lot of time as a girl soon.   
  
Mom's dyin. And I don't think she'll pull out of it.  
  
And when she does... my cures gone.   
  
I'll be so sad.  
  
I wish my mom wouldn't die.  
  
I've only known her for 14 years.  
  
...  
  
But I'm getting off the story again.  
  
Ok... here it goes.  
  
Disclaimer- ...hmm. I wonder how much Ranma would cost?... hmm. A hundred fifty grand? Ok... 15 carry the 1 and thats about...Six hundred and thirty two paychecks... I got a long way to go.   
  
The only thing in this fic I own is Pet... OH! and I own the High powered explosives in the first chapter!  
  
(And yes I know you have no Idea what Pet is yet.)  
  
Author: Materia-Blade  
  
Title: Let the Rain Fall  
  
Hilarity Level: Materia-Blade's Best. (Also known as 13/10!)  
  
I listened for it. I knew it would come. The evil, hell-bound cry, that was more a warcry than a declaration of "love".   
  
Wait for it.  
  
Wait for it...3, 2, 1, Now!  
  
"My Pigtailed Goddess! Come into my arms and embrace me as I return home from my noble campain to destroy the sorcerer that bequeaths thy soul!! Let me sooth--UGH! It... needn't be that... painful... my pigtailed goddess. Eagh." Kuno moaned.  
  
"I'm not in the mood today Kuno." I said. I walked by him. "Can't you ever just call it quits?"   
  
"No! As long as the sorceror holds you under his control I will never stop persueing my dream of defeating him and revealing your consealed love!" He shouted.   
  
'What a baka,' I thought.  
  
Kuno jumped up and tried to "embrace me" again, in his loving arms. I sent him flying as usual. But this time my aim was... well. A little off. It usually is... whenever I have to go through my... what did doc call it? Menstration? Whatever.  
  
I sent him flying parallel to the ground directly into the science lab about 4 feet away.   
  
Unfortunantly, Gosunkugi had taken a turn for science and gotten a little bit out of voodoo. So he had been constructing a high powered bomb.   
  
It of course, blew up, when Kuno hit it.  
  
I went flying.   
  
Nothing new.  
  
Same old, same old.  
  
I coulda sworn I heard Akane yell at Kuno again while I was flyin away.  
  
I'd just hold buckets again when I got back.  
  
I landed on my feet a few miles away. A little charred but nothing special.   
  
As I was walking back, something caught my eye.  
  
A pet store of all things.  
  
I decided I had some time so I'd see what they had.  
  
First I went to the bathroom and got some hot water and changed back into a man.  
  
Then I looked around for a while. Stupid little fish... tiny snakes, ferrets, dogs... thank god no cats. I was about to leave when the owner stopped me.  
  
"Your Ranma... Ranma Saotome? Aren't you!?" He had said.  
  
"Yes," I replied.  
  
"Oh! Good! I'd been hoping you'd show up. I have something I was told to give you." He told me.  
  
I got ready. I expected an attack of some sort and dropped into a very casual stance. But instead, he went back into his office.  
  
I waited.  
  
A few minutes later he came out with an empty glass jar. It very much resembled a pickle jar. Perfectly clear glass. Gold painted lid.  
  
"Here! I've read so much about you in the newspapers. And seeing you here sort of depresses me. I've been trying to think of a way to cure you. You seem to need it, with all those fiancees, eh? Not just for you of course! No, I want things to settle down so my shop stops being destroyed! But here." He said.  
  
He handed me the jar.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Well. If you open it your bound to be... well, annoyed at first but I suspect that in the end you would get a cure out of it for most of the time." He said.  
  
"And... your just giving this too me? It's very unlikely for a cure to just be handed to me, gramps." I told him.  
  
"OH MY NO! It's not a cure! It's just a... well, ulimited supply of hot water... basicly. It's also a-" he said.  
  
"REALLY! AW THANK YOU, GRAMPS!" I cried as I danced around the story and toward the door.  
  
"So all I do is open it!?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, BUT!"  
  
"THANKS AGAIN!" I cried as I left the store. Kinda glad I didn't listen to the rest of what the man said. If I had, I may a never opened Pet's container.  
  
"But it's also an infinate supply of cold water!" He shouted after me.  
  
I didn't hear him.  
  
I had made it to a secluded alley way. The only person who could find me HERE was Ryoga. And even that was unlikely. His teleportation freaks me out sometimes though.  
  
I twisted the lid of the jar off.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"HEY WHAT"S UP!" I shouted.  
  
Suddenly a mist formed inside the jar. It began swirling around until in was moving like a twister in a bottle.  
  
It popped out of the jar. And then it expanded. Bulging and forming itself together. It expanded to about the size of a large shoe box.  
  
And suddenly it popped.   
  
The mist seemed to fall off it and in it's place was a little white cloud. About the size of a basket ball.  
  
'It's... a cloud!' I thought  
  
It hovered there for a few minutes and then shook itself. The rest of the mist like substanse that had been on it turned to water and was flung off of it.  
  
'This is my cure?' I thought. 'This sucks! I thought I had a cure but all I get is some weird cloud. Damnit!'   
  
At that thought it reacted.  
  
It flew directly over my head. I jumped. I was startled at the speed at which the cloud could move.  
  
Suddenly the cloud faded. It turned into a black color. I ran out from under it and out of the alley but it stayed over my head. I ran faster. It flew faster.   
  
"NO DAMNIT!" I thought.  
  
And it began to rain on me.  
  
I shifted form as usual.  
  
And then it stopped raining.  
  
It turned white again and hovered down beside me. I punched it but my fist when straight through.   
  
"Go away!" I yelled at it. "Go bug someone else!"   
  
It shook it self, right to left.  
  
"What do you want here!?" I asked getting more impatient.  
  
And suddenly it shifted form. It faded into a smiley face. And then it turned into an arrow and pointed at me.  
  
"You want me to smile?" I asked skepticly.  
  
It shook up and down.  
  
I did nothing of the sort.  
  
At least untill I saw Kuno.  
  
His legs were sticking out of a trash can. Kids had doodled all over them.  
  
I burst out laughing. And then the cloud turned dark again. I didn't notice it because I was too busy poking Kuno. It was hilarious.  
  
And then it rained. But the rain was... hot!  
  
I turned back into a guy!  
  
"HEY! HOW DID YOU DO THAT! THANKS!" I shouted to the cloud.  
  
It turned into a smiley face.  
  
"That looks so stupid." I said to it.   
  
It turned dark again.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Can't you take a joke! -SPLASH-   
  
"AH DAMNIT!"   
  
"Were gonna have to get that under contol little pet. Hey. I like that. I'll call ya' Pet." I told it.  
  
It did the smiley face agian.  
  
"You... really need to work on your art! heh heh- egh." 


End file.
